


I could never hate you..

by Riliane02



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riliane02/pseuds/Riliane02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one-shot I wrote in a couple of hours for someone very close to me's birthday! </p>
<p>Rin and Len fights a lot and eventually seperate, Rin is unsure what to do about her feelings for her mirror image. She wants him to show her what love is like but he doesn't know.. What happens when they get changed into their append bodies on their seventeenth birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could never hate you..

“I hate you!”

“Fine! I hate you too!”

The slamming of doors followed the outburst of the two young vocaloids in the house, followed by silence. The three vocaloids remaining in the living room looked at each other before they sighed. The twins seemed to fight more now that they were getting older. The curse of being stuck in the body you were created with, even though your mind might be getting older wasn’t easy for any of the vocaloids in the house to bear.. But the only ones under the age of sixteen was the two young blondes. They were approaching their seventeenth birthday.. it had been three years since they had been activated. But they were still stuck in the bodies of fourteen year olds. The blue haired male in the living room shook his head and stood up to walk to the kitchen, fighting among the twins was … a familiar sound in the house now. Usually, they would end up making up by the end of the day and return their daily activity of walking around, hands linked as they laughed at their own little inside jokes. But this time.. it was different. Night came and the twins were still stuck in their room, doors locked. The only sound that broke the cold night air was the sound of broken sobs from the room belonging to the female vocaloid. She closed her eyes as she held the pillow close to her chest and stared out into nothing. There was no way she would be able to sleep now.. There was so much guilt and confusion coursing through her .. She couldn’t find the peace to go to sleep. Something was telling her that her other half was just as upset… if not more. Len was a lot more sensitive than he often let others believe. Even Rin didn’t know the debt of his feelings sometimes. But it wasn’t her fault that he wouldn’t tell her! The young vocaloid groaned and pulled at her hair before she turned over on her back and tried to stop crying. Her eyes were so sore from the constant waterworks that seemed to be her fate for tonight. Len .. usually apologized by now.. because Rin was too proud to apologize. She never went back on her words, no way… But this time.. This time it had been different.. She closed her eyes and let her memories bring her back to what had happened earlier that day. 

 

“Len? Master wants us to sing this new song..” Rin knocked on her brother’s door before she opened it and peeked inside. He was sitting on his bed, reading a book.. as usual. Len was reading a lot lately.. Rin wasn’t really sure why but, whatever he wanted she guessed. At least he wasn’t eating bananas in the bathroom again. That has been a horrible sight.. The young female smirked slightly at the thought before she walked over to her mirror image and sat on the bed, tilting her head. “Ne? Did you hear what I said?” The male vocaloid lowered the book and took off his glasses before he nodded. “Mh. What kind of song is it?” He tried to peek over her shoulder but she held the folder away from him and poked out her tongue. “I’ll tell you if you’re patient! Okay so.. Master wanted us to sing this he uhm.. he didn’t name it.. but I think it’s a love song.” She shrugged her shoulders and sat close to him, opening the folder and handed him his music sheet and lyrics. Glancing down at the paper, it was evident that it was a love song.. Something Rin had trouble singing.. mostly when it was a duet with Len. She looked over at him, seeing the same expression mirrored on his face. Len didn’t like singing love songs either. “Well.. Alright.. let’s try, yes?” She nodded at him and rinsed her throat before she started her part, studying the lyrics and notes before she stopped and looked at Len, waiting for him to sing his part. Rin bit her lip and looked down at the notes before she rinsed her throat. “Okay uh.. That was...good..but try again, alright? Try to put some emotion on it.” She smiled up at him, trying to keep her spirits up as she listened to Len starting again. She winced as she listened to his voice.. It was so.. cold.. in a way.. Well, it wasn’t cold, there was emotion in it but this was a love song! “Can you at least /try/ to sing this right?” She grit her teeth at him and stood up, crossing her arms. “Please! This is a love song! At least try to put some emotion into it! I’m so tired of you not even trying!” She grit her teeth and looked away from him, huffing. Len looked up at her, mouth hanging open before he grit his teeth up at her. “You know what, Rin? Why do you think you’re so much better huh? You’re not!” He stood up and made himself taller, towering over her. Rin stared up at him, wrinkling her nose as he continued talking. “Just because you’re a girl, you think you’re so much better with this feelings stuff? You’re not! I really am trying, Rin! But I guess you can’t see it, can you? Maybe it’s time that we stopped being so close!” Rin blinked and took a step back, staring up at him with wide eyes. “W-What..?” Shock washed over her before rage filled her. “Fine! Let’s split up! See how far you get without me, Len!” Len grit his teeth before he leaned over her and stared at her. “Get. out. of. my. room.” Rin stood there for a while, emotions washing over her and her heart racing.. She had always loved Len, more than a sister should..even though they weren’t actually twins she..she loved him.. “F...Fine.. Fine!” She picked up her folder and walked to the door and opened it. “I hate you!” She called back at him, tears forming in her eyes. Len stared at her, clenching his fists. “Fine! I hate you too!” Rin ran to her room and slammed the door, hearing Len get up and slam his as well. 

 

Rin looked up at the ceiling before she sighed and held her pillow to her chest, trying to connect with Len to know how he was feeling but.. he seemed to have blocked her out..Perhaps this was her fault this time.. Len didn’t like to show his feelings and.. perhaps he didn’t know how to show them.. Perhaps it was her fault for being so hopelessly in love with her brother. But.. could anyone blame her for loving him? After all, they had been created together and they were approaching their third year together.. in just four days would be their birthday.. She just hoped things worked out before that..

They didn’t.

Their birthday approached and the twins still didn’t speak. The other vocaloids stayed out of the way and just watched the disaster unfold. The tension in the house was painful for everyone, and the two young vocaloids hardly walked out of their room. But, they did get a present on the morning of their birthday. They would be getting an upgrade. The twins were taken to different rooms where they would be upgraded with their new bodies and new voices. Three hours of upgrading went by before Rin was awoken from her deactivated state. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the people around her. One of them smiled down at her and tilted his head before he helped her sit up and disconnected her from the wires. “How do you feel?” She blinked up at him and touched her throat before she rinsed it and opened her mouth to speak..but it felt so weird. She had more voices to choose from now.. He chuckled and gently pet her head before he started instructing her how to use her new voices. Once she was done with her training, she walked quickly back to her room to examine her new body and clothes. She turned to look at the belts and lights now enveloping her body.. and then she reached up to her chest, looking in the mirror as she touched her slightly bigger breasts. They looked more like Miku’s than her previous flat chest. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she squeezed them slightly. They were a lot softer but they also..hurt. Not a lot but it was almost like the muscles were tight. She shrugged it off and walked over to her bed, settling down on it and laying on her back. She..wished Len was here to share this moment with her but she knew he wouldn’t want to anymore. They had split up after all and..she doubted he would ever want to talk to her again. This was their birthday! And.. and he had still not.. She shook her head and turned over, holding a pillow to her chest and breathed in the scent of oranges that was permanently on it. A gift from Len..a long time ago.. She didn’t remember the occasion, perhaps there wasn’t one. Len really did treat her like a princess.. At least most days. Why had they started fighting..? She didn’t even remember anymore. It was so long ago. Weeks maybe, since they had started fighting over everything. Were they really that different..? Rin closed her eyes and clutched the pillow to her chest again. She didn’t like change. She didn’t want to grow up.. She didn’t want to grow apart from Len… She didn’t want them to split up forever! Looking up, she saw the picture of the two of them on her desk. It was from their first concert together.. They were so happy back then, why couldn’t they still be like that? Perhaps she could.. do something about it..?

She waited until night, not coming out of her room.. not even when Meiko called for her, saying that there was cake.. Both banana and orange flavored cake.. She didn’t hear Len come out of his room either so she supposed he hadn’t gotten any cake either. When it was around 11 pm, she slowly slipped out of bed and walked over to her door and quietly opening it. Len’s room was just two doors down from hers so she walked over to it on the cold floor and stopped in front of it. It was dark.. After all, it was December. She could see the snow outside the window and the moon shining down at them. Sighing, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Was he awake? She wasn’t sure. Maybe he was still working.. She walked inside and closed the door behind her before she looked around the dark room. She.. didn’t hear anything..Perhaps he wasn’t even here… But he had to be, where else would be? Maybe somewhere else in the house but she had been listening carefully and she had heard him head to the bathroom about an hour ago but he did come back..

“LenLen…?” 

There was a sound coming from one corner of the room.. Rin barely made turning her head before something pushed her to the wall and pinned her arms above her head. In the dark, she was unable to see who or what had attacked her so she started struggling against the body holding her against the wall, trying to free her arms. Another hand was placed over her mouth before a face came close to hers and she.. stared into those brilliant blue eyes that belonged to her mirror image. “What are you doing here?” He spoke in a cold tone and slowly removed his hand from her mouth to allow her to speak. However, she didn’t.  
She was too stunned that her own twin would attack her like this.. Tears gathered in her eyes again as she stared into Len’s eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness.. She could see the anger in them.. The betrayal.. and..hurt? She bit her lip before she looked up at him and stopped struggling against his grip. “It’s our birthday I.. I wanted to apologize..” She spoke in a low tone, hearing herself slip into her sweet voice without really meaning to. Len’s eyes narrowed before he looked away from her and breathed out through his nose. “Why? Didn’t you agree that we should be apart?” Tears started to slip down her cheeks and she shook her head. “No!” She started to struggle against him again but he held her arms in an iron grip. He turned to look into her eyes again, rage present in them as he pressed closer to her so their noses were almost touching. “Why?! Why do you come back after only yelling at me for who knows how long?!” Rin looked into his eyes, trembling as she tried to think of something to say. Should she.. say what she really felt? Taking a breath, she looked into his eyes before she spoke. “I’m sorry I’ve been so mad I.. I’ve just been struggling with that we’re going to fourteen forever. A..And.. I didn’t mean to take it out on you Len, I really didn’t! I just wished you could..show more feelings sometimes cause I.. I..” She bit her lip and shook her head before looking away. She couldn’t tell him how she felt.. There was no way. He would hate her if she did. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks. Len turned back to her, looking into her eyes. It was almost like he was searching for something.. She didn’t know what.. But Len sighed after a few moments and slowly released her arms, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “That’s okay.. Just.. Rin?” The female hesitated before she looked up at him and slowly nodded. “You might want to start accepting that sometimes..things are your fault..” She opened her mouth to protest before she sighed and nodded, instead moving closer to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. Len wrapped his arms around her and pulled his sister into his lap, 

“Len.. I..”

He shook his head and placed his head on hers and rubbed her back. “I know, Rin… I feel the same way.” She pulled away and looked up at him before she tilted her head. “You.. do?” He nodded and pressed his forehead against hers and nuzzled her softly. She blinked once before slowly nodding and put her head back against his neck. “Can I sleep here tonight..? I’ve missed you.” He nodded and stood up, picking her up and carried her over to the bed.  
“Of course, princess..” He kissed her forehead again and laid down with her, wrapping his arm around her and held her to his chest. “Happy birthday, Rinny..” She looked up at him and blinked before she giggled softly and smiled at him, nodding. “Mh.. Happy birthday, Lenny..” The slightly younger twin leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his twin’s lips before winking at her. “Just a taste for later..” She rolled her eyes and leaned up, pressing a firmer kiss to his lips. The male blinked once before he chuckled against her lips and pulled her closer, holding the back of her head and responding to the kiss, but keeping it light. He could feel Rin’s fingers gently touching his jawline, feeling that it was more defined than it had been just a day before. The twins pulled back and looked into each other’s eyes again. They both smiled and pressed their foreheads against each other with a soft “I love you.” in perfect synch… Rin rested against her brother, trying her best to relax so he could get a good night’s sleep for once.. But Len had to make that hard for her.

“Rinny?”  
“Mh..?”  
“..Your breasts are soft.”

The rest of the house could hear the slap that was followed by a shrill cry from Rin.  
“Pervert!”


End file.
